


The Forgotten Unconnected Constellations

by WindVoid6



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst and Tragedy, Best Friends, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindVoid6/pseuds/WindVoid6
Summary: Guardians are born all the same, whether they are a Warlock, Hunter or Titan. Cayde-6 is no exception but what if it wasn’t the Traveller who decided that he was different? Bullets leave scars, flames burn and the darkness consumes, a good combo for an enemy with a clear objective. Old Guardians and newbies struggle for survival and power as allies and best friends are lost alike. The last thing Cayde needs to do is bring his emotional problems to other people, especially not to a certain Hunter...
Relationships: Andal Brask & Cayde-6, Andal Brask & Tevis Larsen, Cayde-6 & Amanda Holliday, Cayde-6 & Petra Venj, Cayde-6 & Shiro-4 (Destiny), Cayde-6 (Destiny) & Original Character(s), Shiro-4 and Andal Brask, Shiro-4 and Tevis Larsen
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just for your notice this story is from my FanFiction account, I’m re-uploading it.  
> Leave Kudos!!
> 
> Please...

The Red War was over and done with the defeat of Ghoul, the Tower was rebuilt and the City was getting there. Even with all that if you walked down the streets of the City and listened closely, you would be able to hear the chatter of citizens worrying if they were safe or not. Not like anyone could blame them. 

The Traveler was shattered, emitting light everywhere around it filling in the black night sky. The Cabal were done but being the stubborn and serious (boring) person Zavala is he’d called a Vanguard meeting to discuss something about them anyway. He could keep dreaming if he thought Cayde was actually listening. He had more important matters to do, like redraw his entire map after his original got disintegrated with everything else!

Zavala and Ikora were speaking around the other side of the Vanguard table about their next move. Since the loss of his map they had been using un-detailed holograms, they were currently using one of the south’s City’s walls. Cayde was leaning against the table with his back to them throwing a dagger up and down repeatedly being careful to catch the handle. Everyone else was sleeping or drinking, Exos don’t really sleep so Cayde, Banshee and sometimes Shiro (once he dragged himself from Felwinter) would go to Amanda, she mostly stayed up with them but eventually she would go to sleep and just talk and play poker. But still Zavala didn’t even let him quickly go to the spicy ramen shop to at least get a take away.

“Cayde!” He jumped and the dagger slipped from his grasp just nearly missing his foot. He picked it up and put it in his leg holster and crossed his arms at Zavala. What he’d give to get out of here, with at least most of his limbs.

“You are supposed to be helping us” with what?!

“What are we even doing?” He walked over to them and eyed the hologram warily.

“We must plan defences for the city”

“And why exactly?”

“For the safety of our people”

“But we always do that!”

“Because we are the Vangua-”

“Hold that thought...how about you and Ikora do... this and I go out there” Cayde pointed to the doorway and started slowly side walking to the door.

“Cayde!” Then he made a break for it and ran. How long had he’d been in that meeting? 20 minutes? 30? He could’ve set a new record!

Ikora did her signature sigh and looked at Zavala with a glint in her eyes.“At least it’s not like his first day” she smiled softly.

“He shows no worry or concern for our people” her face turned to a frown.

“Zavala-”

“We will continue tomorrow” then he left heading in the same direction of Cayde and Ikora stood alone with clear frustration. That’s the way of a Hunter though, their inpatientness just consumes them when their doing anything that involves planning or waiting. It really ain’t their thing. Sprinting their way through a nest, bullets just barely missing their skin, getting drunk and making ridiculous bets and dares. That is the stupid, dangerous life of a Hunter, well dangerous and stupid is how Zavala described it but in the end that’s how it all should be. 

Cayde was with no one since Banshee was busy repairing a guardians Omolon gun, Shiro was on a patrol mission for Fallen somewhere in the Solar system and Amanda... he just didn’t feel like visiting her she’s probably asleep or something and he just... you know needed some time to himself. So he was at a bar, drinking. It was quiet, except for the fact that there was two Guardians brawling and sending the noise of glass breaking throughout the area. Other than that he was completely immune to the world. He was just admiring the cards in his hands, a hand of seven. An Ace of Diamonds, Ace of Spades, Queen of Hearts, Ace Of Clubs, Six of Spades and the last two were just random cards, to be precise Eight of Hearts and Three of Clubs. He’d made lies to himself saying he had a son and a beautiful woman who he referred to them as his queen and Ace but they may not be real they may just be figments of his mind who knows after all he’d been rebooted 6 times, maybe at some point he just gave in and wrote all these letters to help him believe. He only has quick flashes of his memory from his lives. Unlike most Exos, the him before himself wrote journals so that’s how he knows more than most of his Exo buddies.

Just out of the blue was the one and only. Big Blue. For a second he actually thought he might join him for a drink, but why the hell would he think that? Zavala didn’t even hesitate to grab the back of Caydes cloak and drag him infront of everyone.

“Can’t a guy have one drink?!” Once they were out of the way of Guardians nosy eyes he let go.

“You show not the slightest concern for our people!”

“Of course I do” Zavala narrowed his eyes at Cayde.

“That is debatable”

“Can I tell you what would be a better plan, if I go and headshot all the Fallen, Vex and other stuff myself” He knew that was a stupid idea but he just hoped Zavala got the point. Zavala eyes sharpened and stared down Cayde as he pulled out his hand cannon and pretended to shoot imaginary enemies, unnerved by Zavala’s increasing annoyance for him.

“Is that what Andal would want” that was the killer punch and Cayde practically growled and then holstered his hand cannon. Zavala knew that was a sore subject but... it out an end to the other Vanguards behaviour. So he turned away and walked. Cayde’s blue optics were wide and he was just upset, angry and... confused. He froze at the comment and how Zavala knew that’s what he would want... Andal doesn’t want anything because he’s dead! He rested his head on the wall his horn accidentally leaving a dent on the wall.

“Yeah well he didn’t want to die either” Cayde mumbled to himself then Zavala stopped and spoke over his shoulder.

“Foolishness will get you nowhere” Zavala finally disappeared out of sight and Cayde dusted himself off and then walked the opposite way of Zavala, he double jumped on top of the Eververse shop and sat down facing the City beyond the Tower. His ghost flew out to beside him.

“Ignore him, he barely knew who Andal was. Cayde?” her mechanical worried female voice (that sounded a lot like Sagira but with Hunter spirit in it) nearly reassured him.

“Do you think I’ll ever get out of this place Sundance?”

“It depends” Cayde rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah I know but like do you think I will ever ever get out excluding death”

“Why do you want to leave so bad” why does she always change the subject?

“I guess... I don’t know”

“What about Zavala and Ikora?”

“I’m sure they’ll hunt me down” he chuckled to himself but it sounded sour.

“Cayde?”

“Yeah ‘dance?” he flicked a bullet off the edge and he watched it descend until it was out of sight.

“That person you talked about”

“Who?”

“I don’t quite remember the name”

“Well that’s helpful because I’m sure I’ve mentioned plenty of people”

“Urgh the one you hate the most”

“Ohhhhh yeah that little subroute, creepy guy”

“Rasputin?”

“Along the lines of that”

“Do you remember their name”

“Eh don’t know, don’t really care”

“You are very careless”

“Really?!”

“I was only saying...”

“You sound like Failsafe” he sighed.

“Annoying?”

——————————————————————————

The Tower was filled with people and the sky was gleaming blue, Cayde ran towards the meeting area, he eventually had to jump over everyone to get there. He tried to hide his grin as several ‘whoas’ and ‘who’s that?’ were said from a group of kids. Sundance disappeared and Zavala and Ikora were both staring at him confused.

“Cayde?”

“Yep thought I’d actually come” he really wanted to add, because every other time I get dragged here.

“So any reports?” He asked.

“No” Ikora has the ‘What did you do’ look pointing at Zavala. It was actually kinda funny and nearly raised his spirits.

“Cayde” he turned his head to Ikora. How many times has people said his name over the past day?

“We wanted to send you a mission” Cayde tried to copy the human actions of choking but it just seeemed like he was just malfunctioning which he probably would if he didn’t stop but was it his birthday?

“Serious?!”

“Do not mess this up”

“I won’t” he saluted to Zavala with his fingers crossed behind his back.

“So where am I going?”

“We’ll send you the coordinates”

“See ya” he ran off to the harbour not waiting for them to give him any rules and definitely not for them to change their minds, and yelled through the comm.

“I’m free baby! WOOHOO!”

“Cayde!”

“Yeah yeah sorry” Amanda looked like she was stuck between calling Zavala and Ikora or laughing, she settled for raising an eyebrow at him as so did the speechless guardian and their ghost.

“WOOHOO!” And that was their only response before he got into his ship, ‘The Queen Of Hearts’ he called it, the ship door closed behind him. Amanda rolled her eyes and laughed quietly shaking her head. He got into the pilot seat and punched his fist into the air as a celebration before calming down.

“Sundance coordinates?”

“Planet Mars, X 15, Y 23, Z 17”

“My language please” she sighed and Cayde gave her a side look as she wished she had a smarter Guardian.

“The fourth Clovis Bray Lab” Cayde groaned and frowned.

“I actually hate him” he flipped a few switches and the ship took off.

“Cayde”

“Oh hey Zavala you could of gave me a head ups that I’m going to th worst place ever” he replied through the comm.

“So what am I supposed to do anyway”

“Patrol th-” he switched off his comm.

“Sorry big Z. Not happening”

“They’re going to kill you Cayde” Sundance appeared at his shoulder.

“Well they can go to the back of the line”

He should’ve guessed it wouldn’t be a kill them all job but he made up his mind to go there anyway. Even with all his stupidity came a little intelligence, if he did as they said with a like killing then he would have a larger chance of getting out again and he wasn’t the type to just leave and never go back.

The ship landed on the sand and Cayde with Sundance at his shoulder walked out, she disappeared at the sound of gunshots and madness. Infront of them was the Clovis Bray lab. On Mars there was several labs (some to be still discovered) one of the which Ana was at researching things and believing Rasputin is good, now that made Cayde laugh. Heh he still hasn’t had that conversation with Rasputin...

“As I said before this place gives me the creeps” Cayde walked in the lab and saw things he wished he never saw, machines that looked like torture devices and just random files, this was a bigger mess than his quarters and that’s saying something. He rested his hand on The Ace Of Spades just in case, he pulled it out as he got ready to turn the corner, he did so with his gun aimed but found no enemy. It looked the same except there was one lonely table on the far side with a communicator, tracker and a desk with some partly burned pieces of paper. What a waste of time well nothing was a waste as long as he could get out of the Tower. Technically he was patrolling well that would be his excuse anyway he still hasn’t gotten to the ‘killing them all part’. He scrambled through the paper and found himself searching for Sundance to explain just as he read something that... would’ve changed Cayde mentally for a long time.

“What the-” a wave of electricity went through him sending him to the floor, when it came to electrical things Exos are at the bottom of the list. They are made of metal for Travellers sake! With the benefits of having Light and being a Guardian Cayde forced himself back online, his grey optics flickered blue to see a shadowy figure walking out with the the papers and a bit of his cloak?! Nobody messes with him otherwise they get the Flaming Ace. He grumbled and turned over to push himself up.

Zavala heard the click of Cayde's comm link turning back on and heard him groan in.. pain? What was he doing!

“Cayde?!” Anger coursed through his voice grabbing Ikora’s attention she stared at Zavala waiting for him to tell her if Cayde had replied. Nothing.

The electric shock probably brought his comm back on and even though Cayde could hear Zavala he didn’t reply he was way to curious with this person and wasn’t about to listen to some trash from Zavala saying oh how dangerous this is. Cayde slung himself up and aimed at the back of the figure and pulled the trigger but the bullet just passed through them. Cayde tried to maintain his emotions and he succeeded but everything was technically telling him to make a break for it. The figure stopped but kept their back turned to Cayde, everyone’s got a few fears and one of Caydes was not being able to kill someone because that means they will probably kill you Guardian or not. Just like Taniks and his stupid infinite amount of lives.

“Looks like we got off on the wrong terms” Cayde kept aiming but when the figure turned around he had no face just shadows, a incinerated purple cloak and now he came to think about it pretty hideous but gave off the vibe of a Hunter. Cayde tilted his head but then the figure started to run at him and ran... through him. Cayde clutched his chest to try stop the empty, burning sensation because somehow it hurt really bad, before a fist was slung at his chest and the amount of strength this person had, sent Cayde through a wall. He got up stumbling and looked at the figure that started to run at him again, he shook his head to himself. Ignoring all the pain he started to sprint to his ship. He felt so frustrated that he couldn’t just shoot this guy in the head plenty of times instead of watching his bullets just pass on through.

“Cayde?!” Zavala and Ikora heard everything was happening and were about to send a Fireteam to go get him actually Zavala was that angry he was going to consider sending himself but his people come first as per damn usual. Not like Cayde wanted Zavala to be here right now, oh that would be real bad.

He ran through his ships door and pressed the button to shut it behind him and ran to the pilot seat and put it on autopilot to the Tower. Cayde wasn’t the one to flee but everything about that wasn’t right especially how the creep ran through him that made Cayde almost feel like he’d been stabbed with a flaming knife.

Zavala switched off his comm and slammed his fist against the wall.

“Where is he?!” He more demanded then asked Ikora, she pressed something then a hologram came up with coordinates on it.

“On his way Zavala and reason with him not shout”

“I have reasoned enough with him”

Cayde wasn’t aware half his face plate was hanging off and he was leaning against one of the ships walls trying to think about everything while slightly grabbing his chest. Sundance appeared infront of him and if she had a face she would more than be worried. He just stared off infront of him as probably one of his most dreaded memories came full force:

“If anyone finds Taniks make a call” Andals voice traced on the other side of the comm. “The only thing your gonna be calling is buying drinks

“If anyone’s paying it’s you”

“Anyway what’s the plan”

“Way to go Shiro”

“Cayde”

“Yeah”

“Shut it” Andal smiled at the twos playful bickering then his tone turned serious. 

“Shiro take the higher levels, Cayde low, first one to kill this son of a gun gets 1000 glim and in other words Cayde, Shiro, prepare to be in debt” No matter how much he wanted to kill this mercenary himself, he hoped Shiro got the kill. He and Lush has been close he deserved revenge. For Nian too. 

“And In more other words, you’re buying drinks”

“Yeah yeah remember this is for Nian and Lush” the comms cut off and about an hour of slowly making their way through Fallen. Cayde had finished the lower level and made his way to Andal. Being in the same ratio of the area where Nian was killed gave Cayde a bad feeling, it didn’t help that the comm line had been dead quiet for the past 5 minutes. As he ran across the rogue mercenaries territory a sickening feeling conquered his every move. He somewhat admired the House of Wolves and the extinct House of Scars banner as he went past tens of replicas and he was almost inspired to take one as a victory for Taniks inevitable death. 

Once he came to the place Andal was supposed to be at... Cayde couldn’t move, Taniks shoved Andals own damn sword through Andals chest and the worst part was Cayde could make out shattered pieces next to Andal, his ghost Micah. Taniks was laughing proudly over Andal just barely staying alive. Cayde froze at the horrific sight and found himself trembling. Shiro came out and shook his head disbelieving what he saw. Taniks threw a disgusting grin at him and then disappeared into ether, that’s when Cayde found himself kneeling over Andal’s body with his hand over his wound, the situation not settling in his mind.

He want- needed Andal to say something that he was okay but that would be the biggest lie ever told. People say lasts words are for people who haven’t said enough or that the best last word is silence, they must of not been in a situation like this. He was repeating the same words over and over in his head ‘don’t die, don’t die, don’t die’. 

Andal looked up at him with a tiny shimmer of a smile but his eyes showed pure fear he didn’t need to hear Andal say it. ‘Don’t leave me’. Then all life left him and Cayde didn’t get it say goodbye, he had the chance but he didn’t. It should’ve been him instead. Cayde fell next to him and Exos couldn’t cry so he shook with silent tears. He was completely shattered in the inside, Andal was exactly the same to Cayde as what Andal had to him, they had their equal amounts of getting drunk well Cayde probably got drunk a lot more and got in plenty more fights with the wrong people but Andal was always their to drag him out and knock some sense in him and join in with him next time. Even with Andal’s s dirt and blood stained body in front of him and his body shaking with anger and sadness, it still hadn’t set in. For him there was still a light at the end of the tunnel. 

He couldn’t take his eyes off Andal even as he felt Shiro’s hands lay on his shoulders.

“He’s gone Cayde” He shook Shiro off as anger overwhelmed him and stormed off, the night cloaking him.

“The Dreaming City, come to me”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This went somewhere...  
> I promise you it’s going to get better throughout the chapters but I currently have 30k ready and I’m just going over it all.

“I’m fine” Sundance hovered over him while he was struggling for air. Air he didn’t need well he did but...

“You’ve always been a horrible liar” how could he be okay? He just saw his best friend die all over again and all because he failed in killing Taniks the first time around. The memory tears him apart every time because it proves just how one dart can send a kite falling. A legendary kite. He remembered going after Taniks after he’d.. to Andal and right as he was about to kill him his friends came and saved his body. He’d pushed everyone away because they weren’t Andal because his friend died because he couldn’t do something right! This shadow guy had just signed himself up as his number one target on his list for bringing this up!

After he failed to kill Taniks again after he did what he did to Andal he went rogue for a couple of weeks, months even. Exos can get drunk it just takes longer and he spent most of those months doing so as well as putting a bullet in anything that came close because honestly, Hell is empty and all the devils are here.

Sundance looked down desperately at her Guardian seeking to help him in anyway but she found that she couldn’t. It was like a barrier blocking him off to her which was likely caused by him on the verge of a panic attack, he just needed to calm down and then she could heal him. It didn’t help that he had been distant for the last couple of minutes and he hadn’t gave her an explanation.

———————————————————————

Amanda watched as Cayde left his ship behind and ran out; she noticed how different he looked from when she saw him basically skipping to his ship earlier and she couldn’t stop a wretched cringe from showing up on her face as she saw just how banged he was. She looked down at the sparrow she was repairing hopelessly, then back at Cayde.

“That’s not right...” a sigh escaped her lips and she dropped her wrench onto her working table and chased after the Vanguard. Well that’s proves she would drop her job for him. He would have to rub it in her face later.

Cayde ran through the doors to see Ikora’s frown and Zavala’s fists clenched and looking pretty angry...scratch that extremely angry, enough to make him miss a step. Amanda appeared behind through the doors behind him. Her presence made a unfamiliar sense of nervousness break through his emotions-it made him feel so... _weird._ Confidence comes from being prepared, to say he was prepared was merely a misunderstanding.

“Do you have anything to do with this?!” Zavala turned his attention to Amanda.

Amanda silently shook her head then looked at Cayde with a glimmer in her eyes he had learned to recognise as disappointment- likely because he had done something stupid.

“What did you do?!” He paced up to Cayde and stared him down. He could practically feel Zavala’s breath as fire on his face and the tension between them was suffocating. Cayde started to pace around the room to ease off the stress; ignoring everyone’s glares at him as he could swear he could feel holes being burnt into his back. This party trick was getting tricky.

“A creep knocked me out, ran through me and knocked me through a wall” He listed them out on his fingers.

“Ran through you?” Ikora has seen plenty of things the person Cayde was describing was probably a-

“And it wasn’t a Taken” Cayde stopped roaming and turned to everyone for a moment and Sundance finally healed him making his faceplate sling back into place as well as healing any further injuries he had which instantly lifted a weight off his shoulders and made him feel lighter and jumpier on his feet.

“That gives you no rights to disobey orders” Cayde was about to reply but Amanda cut him off.

“What exactly happened?” She rubbed off grease on her forehead with the back of hand in confusion.

“Did you not just listen to a thing I just said?!” Amanda narrowed her eyes and Cayde watched Zavala explain that he was supposed to be doing a regular patrol but ended up nearly endangering his life and the Towers? What the heck did the Tower have’d to do with this. He couldn’t stop his mouth from falling agape as Zavala suggested disabling his docking privileges but luckily Ikora shut that idea down with a simple ‘enough’.

“Where are you going?” Ikora’s brown voids locked into him.

“Not in here” Zavala waited till Amanda had also left to speak.

“Send a guardian”

“Zava-”

“Now” she knew this would be a mistake but maybe it will knock some sense into the both of them. So with that, she sent the silent Guardian. The saviour of the Last City.

———————————————————————

“Do you think Cayde was really telling the truth about everything Zavala said he said?” The Guardian shrugged and walked into the lab. The sand was already making it hard to see through their helmet and the overwhelming cold was already getting to them.

“No wonder why Cayde hates this place” Ghost took the words right out of the Guardian’s mind. Machines there and there, a few stray blades and guns here and here- your usual torture house. At least the Exos don’t remember what happened to them when they were at these places. They turned around the corner and stopped in their tracks.

“He really wasn’t lying!” Both of them looked at the hole in the wall and the numerous bullets that lay on the floor.

_”Well duh”_

“Oh uh hi Cayde!” Ghost stated nervously through the comm before following the Guardian around the room.

_“Any sign of mister shadoom there?”_

“Nothing, Cayde you said you found somethings what exactly did you mean by that?”

_“Oh just some papers”_

“Cayde”

_“I’ll explain later just don’t let the maniac touch you ok?”_

“Um ok?”

 _“Because if he does...”_ So it was a he- now they were getting somewhere. The Guardian and Ghost both noticed his hesitation but no matter the curiosity the way Cayde said it stopped them from even considering asking him to carry on; it was out of character for Cayde.

“Uh Cayde?”

_“Oh, oh yeah sorry I just... don’t worry”_

“Ok well nothings here except dead bodies and machines”

_“Oh I just remembered!”_

“What?”

_“He took some of my cloak too, no clue why except that’s gonna cost me some”_

“Huh. Well that’s weird, but did you get to read any of the papers?”

_“I think I did I don’t remember though”_

“You don’t remember? Oh wait he knocked you out”

 _“Yep son of a gun”_ The Guardian look at the holographic screen which just proved to be a waste of time because it only said things about Exo manufacturing and things.

“That’s a new catch phrase”

 _“Anyway don’t tell Zavala but... you’ll see”_ Ghost immediately knew what he was going to do.

“Wait Cay-” too late. The glow of a transmat appeared right next to them and Cayde was looking right at them grinning as much as an Exo can.

“What?” He shrugged his shoulders and the sides of his metal mouth curled in a smirk. He walked off to a wall and stood in front of it to their confusion. He rested his hand with his fingers spread out and walked through the wall. Ghost gave the Guardian a curious glance before both of them followed the Hunter Vanguard through the strange wall, it left a churned up feeling in the Guardians stomach.

In there was like a security room, a desk with a screen infront and a swingy chair which Cayde claimed his and then he started typing things in like he owned the place, and they thought he doesn’t get out much...

“How did you...?”

He winked playfully then turned his attention to the screen in front of them as he set it to play footage from earlier on. To say they weren’t impressed was a lie. The footage skipped all the empty minutes to when Cayde arrived.

“So you did read them”

“I guess I did”

“Why would he take a part of your cloak?”

“Who knows”

“Guardian?” The Guardian couldn’t help but get startled and jumped out of their seat.

“Commander Zavala”

“Is Cayde with you?” Cayde shook his head and mouthed a pleading ‘no’ and did a prayer with his hands to the Ghost.

“No why?”

“He’s disappeared”

“He’s... probably hiding in the Tower with his chicken”

“I find that unlikely. Keep up the work” Cayde took a sigh of relief when he heard the click of the comm link shutting off then continued with their conversation... except Sundance beat him to it.

“He also had paralysed state afterwards which he still hasn’t explained!” Cayde raised his metallic eyebrows that Sundance actually snitched him up.

“And I also hate you”

“Paralysed state? What does she mean by that?”

“She was joking, you know classic Sundance”

“I was not” Cayde slung his head back in defeat and stared up at the ceiling. The Guardian snapped their fingers to get his attention and Cayde slid his hands down his face.

“Fine but not here, no where near this place, later” he silently cursed Sundance and she replied with a quick curse back.

“Fine” Cayde forwarded the footage until it showed the figure walking back to the lab and wait- this is now.

“That means he’s here” Ghosts words made Cayde stand up alarmingly and pull out his Ace of Spades still not turning away from the screen. The figure held the papers and set them alit in his hands with a purplish flame from his hands and then pulled out a black and red piece of ripped fabric. Cayde’s cloak. He admired it for a moment. The Guardian and Ghost saw Sundances concern and Cayde’s frustration, and then he burnt it.

———————————2014—————-————

“So I’ll go this way, you go that way” Cayde pointed to the left corner and stood by as Petra walked past him to it. She did a mini wave and hurried off to the left while Cayde ran off to the right. A hell lot of fallen everywhere that’s for sure. This was supposed to be the Dreaming city not a home for weirdos. Cayde had signed himself up to work with Petra, there were plenty of reasons why he agreed to this: Andal was busy playing Vanguard so he didn’t really come out much, Shiro was on some dumb patrol and if he got bored he does stupid things so he’s doing this to entertain himself really but he’s pretty sure this is a stupid thing. In all truth he was NOT supposed to be here. It’s called an **Awoken** Dreaming City for a reason and Cayde is not an Awoken if anyone hasn’t noticed. On the flip side she said she wouldn’t tell a soul. He was mostly afraid that Mara will just pop out and let Riven chew him like a toy. So he’s here out of boredom and to help an old friend.

 _“Any signs of civilians?”_ And that’s another reason.

“No just-Ow- Taken” he heard the squeal of a Taken as he guessed she stabbed one out of anger.

“Hold that thought” he stood still and listened carefully to his surroundings blocking out all the chaos of enemies, he heard a girls cries grow louder and louder as he ran towards the source until he saw a small blue girl in the corner. She looked no older than 8 and she had long scruffy blond hair with bright blue crystals for eyes.

“Hey hey hey it’s ok. I’m here to get you out ok?” The girl pointed behind him with her small hand shaking crazily. Cayde was absolutely horrible with kids considering he’d never had any himself, he’s still debating if Ace is real or not but he can’t even begin to remember what it was like when he was a kid so how is he supposed to imagine even having one? And now he’s trying to calm one down.

“Hey P.V I need some-” when he turned to the direction the girl was pointing at, something slammed his head at a wall and all his systems shut down. He felt nothing but a dull thud at the back of his head.

Minutes maybe even hours later he found his sensors kicking themselves back on by themselves which led to the questions ‘Where was Sundance?’ and ‘Where in the name of the a Traveller was he?’. Everything in his mind was tossed around like a birds nest but he still managed to make out the unusual language of the Hive throughout his confusion. ‘When did the Hive live in the Dreaming City?’ He mentally asked himself hoping that Sundance would be with him and respond but she wasn’t and silence followed after his questions. Then he saw the little girl infront of him on her knees with tears rolling down her faces his hand shifted automatically to unholster his gun to try to protect her but he couldn’t, chains were around his wrists and he was dangling from some sort of cave. When he saw a wizard come out from behind her his face fell. He growled in anger as he couldn’t tell the difference between the girl and the rest of the Hive because she was one. Why do Wizards have to be a thing?! And when could the Hive turn people into more Hive. Isn’t that supposed to be the Takens thing? And why a kid!

Turns out all- most of the survivors were down here. Gradually being turned into monsters as all he could do was sit and watch. A horrible pain and warped itself in his shoulders as the stress of being hanged by his wrists was setting them out of place. Not to forget the pain every else from being practically used as a stabbing board, he wasn’t surprised when he looked down to see a pool of dark liquids underneath him. His mind drifted from the painful sensation and instead raced to a memory which turned out to not even be his, it was Petra’s. She who he had been worried about was at the Tower telling Andal that himself/Cayde disappeared on a mission they were doing- she didn’t mention the Dreaming City.

“He probably got caught up in the shooting just wait for him, he’ll show up” Petra whispered what Cayde could only think of as ‘In the Dreaming City’ to him and Cayde watched Andal’s face collapse. Ever since he lost the bet for the dare and became Vanguard he’d been spending less time with his friends, honestly he’s still surprised that he kept to his word and did the hunch. Cayde let a little smile get to him after realising how much Andal knew him about getting ‘caught in the shooting’ but it quickly faded after he remembered hes stuck in a cave near the Dreaming City watching Awoken die. Then he had a thought, why were they not taking his light? He was a shot to the chest away from being permanently dead. Maybe his jokes and charm were working. Cayde certainly had no idea if they were coming or not but that didn’t mean it stopped him from getting stabbed repeatedly and having to have no choice but to watch the Hive basically kill Awoken. He was suffering from his shoulders dislocating, a headache and several non fatal wounds. The worst part was Sundance wasn’t with him when he had the time to think he thought she probably was with P.V because the Hive probably spelled her to stay out of this place. When he thought he was seriously going to die when one the Wizards looked like he was going to take his light a shadowy person stopped him, Cayde laughted to himself.

“You... sure your not... Oryx?” The phrase earned him a jab in his nonexistent ribs, he bit back a growl and settled for a wince. He was referring to how Oryx could control other life forms but that must of seriously made him angry because he did a hand sign to continue to stab him but don’t take his light or something like that. He’s gonna have to learn other languages for when he got in situations like these. So he’s gonna have to learn them fast.

Cayde was forcing himself to stay online throughout it all. When a portal appeared just to the left of him madness reeked, gunshots, grenades everything and he couldn’t get himself to even look.

“What the bloody hell? Cayde?” Two gunshots rang above him and felt himself fall and someone- Andal caught him and all he saw was Shiro, P.V. , Andal and Tevis he managed to to whisper five words before losing consciousness or even dying-he couldn’t tell.

“Take the hint... next time”

When he woke up he saw Shiro kneeling next to him doing fiddling with his gun but Cayde wasn’t going to fall for it again after the Hive had faked being them a few times but actually just being the stupid Hive, so his instincts had adapted even though this time was different- there was no pain.

“Hey budd-” Cayde raised a dagger to Shiro’s throat and when the body of Andal walked in he used his other hand to aim his hand cannon at his head and when his finger tightened around the trigger finger the two other Hunters exchanged frantic looks.

“Woah woah woah” Andal put his hands up in defeat and saw Shiro keeping his mouth shut for Andal to do his talk.

“It’s me Andal and that’s Shiro. Listen whatever happened your with us now, ok?” Cayde didn’t budge and didn’t speak and the minute he didn’t respond Andal’s eyes softened and his eyebrows drew together showing that he knew something was off.

“Cayde, what happened?” Shiro leaned in to the weapon against his throat just to get closer to him. Cayde lowered his gun and threw the deck of cards next to him from his pocket and jerked his head for them to go to them while moving back a bit to give them some space while keeping his weapons up at them. Andal moved the diamond away from the pile and Shiro moves the Clubs away while moving the Ace towards Cayde. He lowered his weapons and sighed. One time he had gone a bit over the top and got drunk he’d gone on about how people in his life had their own card he’d given them and he’d pick diamonds for Andal and clubs for Shiro he’d never told anyone else, particularly because he’s still scolding himself for sharing that kind of secret. Not to mention the cringe of it all.

“Am I dead yet?” Shiro chuckled and placed a hand on Cayde’s shoulder.

“Do you think you can explain how you nearly did” Shiro seemed to wince at himself for asking that but it had to be asked eventually. Cayde fell dead silent and was looking down with a frown.

“Cayde! Cayde!” The Guardian was towering over him with their Ghost shouting at him, he found himself leaning against a white wall with his optics wide and doing as he did earlier catching his breath, which was entirely unnecessary.

“Explain” he pushed himself up with the Guardians help and leaned against the wall his mind racing.

“You passed out and... who’s Andal?” Cayde choked on the words he was going to say and settled for a formal way.

“He was my friend”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell is empty and all the devils are here - Shakespeare;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I’ve been rethinking the plan for the next couple of chapters so it’ll actually make sense :p

“I believe the rest is unnecessary, Guardian” 

“Yeah what he said.... WAIT wait you didn’t do what I think you did?” Cayde didn’t need to be answered, his metallic features scrunched up to make a face that resembled utter hopelessness as he finally recognized the voice. In a swift move Zavala’s hand clasped around his shoulder so tightly that if Cayde was human, it would’ve broke. Zavala harshly pulled the Hunter to his feet and practically dragged him away to where the Guardian could guess the Vanguard hall. Before the duo turned a corner, Cayde looked back at the Guardian and Ghost and a bright orange glowed within his mouth pieces as he spoke the words _‘I hate you’_ . Although his voice held no resentment, more like annoyance. The Guardian scratched the back of their head guiltily.

“Who do you think Andal is?” It was a million dollar question. When Cayde first passed out and after they went back to the Tower the Guardian went to shake him to try and wake him up. Instead, the Ghost and the Guardian both somehow intruded his mind and saw him holding weapons to Shiro-4 (they’d worked with him before) and a brunette haired man. He had an expression full of life and was also wearing an identical set of armor to Cayde. He described himself as Andal... they’ve never heard of him; not even a mention of the name from the Vanguard. Not to forget the strangest part, it was like his light left everything unguarded, his Ghost and his mind for example.

“We should ask Cayde when he’s out, _if_ he ever comes out” _This is our fault._

* * *

Minutes pasted on as Zavala could be heard scolding the Hunter Vanguard- the Guardian and Ghost weren’t even in the Vanguard hall and they still heard him clear as sunshine. Something didn’t sit well with the fact that the latter (Cayde) wasn’t making any snarky remarks or quirky comebacks. It left guilt, a lot of guilt.

“You know Zavala, this guy has the power to do miraculous things. First, he toys with my memories and now he justs..." A long, desperate silence filled the corridors. 

"I'll tell you what, that doesn't matter because hes gonna be dead" His voice held a strange source of cheer with muted annoyance. Which seemed to make his failed confession stand out in their memories.The Guardian shredded back into reality as Cayde shoved past them in a run. A volley of Hunters screeched in excitement and delight as they watched their Vanguard leap off the edge and then as his ship boosted skywards. The group of Hunters through their fists to the sky and cheered breathlessly even as the ship disappeared.

"Zavala's “I think we should find another way” the Guardian grabbed their gear while waiting for Ghost to figure out who Andal was, you couldn’t blame them they were newbies, kinda well they haven’t been here long enough to hear of some guy called Andal. They were newbies, newbies who killed Crota, Oryx, Ghaul, the Root Mind and a whole lot of other guys but still newbies, that just doesn’t seem right.

“Ah ha! I found him, Andal Brask Hunter Vanguard before Cayde. It says he has a history with Cayde, Tevis and Shiro. His status is... dead, killed by Taniks” Ghost voice was saddened by the end.

“Someone say my name?”

“Taniks?!”

“Guess again”

“Shiro?!” The Ghost looked Shiro up and down just to make sure it was actually him not because he thought he was Taniks but because he’d never seen Shiro here before maybe once or twice hanging out with Cayde and Amanda but he usually never left the Iron Temple. It was like trying to get Osiris away from a book.

“Yep you got it. Thought I’d help out since I know Cayde inside and out”

“Thank you Shiro” he noded his head at the Ghost then walked towards his ship the guardian.

“How did you know something was up?”

“Cayde told me earlier when I was in the middle of a patrol, took me a while ago to get here so I’m guessing something else just happened” prying eyes were on stuck onto Shiro as he and the Guardian went to his ship in the hangar. It’s not everyday you see one of the most loyal and trusted scouts and assassins casually walking in the Tower.

“I’m guessing you know where he is then?”

“Yep” he let out a nervous chuckle then settled into the pilot seat while the guardian sat on a bench behind, in seconds the ship was in the blackness of space.

“Do think he’s doing something where he could get himself killed?”

“Oh I know he is, it’s compli-”

“We saw him trying to kill you and Andal” Shiro let out a deep sigh before flipping a switch to put the ship on Autopilot then walking over to the guardian and seating opposite them, he looked lost for words utterly lost.

“Its a long complicated story” The Ghost moved up and down in a motion of noding in understanding and to continue. He played with thumbs while trying to come up with a way to put it.

“I would but we are about to-”

“Guardian” the guardian switched on their comm to show they were there for Ikora. In his head, Shiro was silently dancing.

“Petra said she found Cayde” In the background the Guardian could hear an alarm going off.

“In the Dreaming city” Shiro ran over to the screen gave a thumbs up to the guardian.

“Luckily, we just arrived, Is everything ok?”

“It’s...complicated just hurry” everythings complicated today. The comms changed channel to Petra’s as they landed and when they walked out the ship they didn’t know where to start looking. Until Petra ran out from the front of the palace like thing and did a hand motion to come. When they ran in they saw she slowed her pace.

“Cayde? Cayde?! Urgh!” She threw the transceiver on the ground in defeat before hurrying off down the corridor to keep looking.

“Uh Hey P.V.! Ow! Quick warning you’ll see a massive explosion don’t go near it. Ow! You son of a-” Shiro scrambled to pick it up then threw a rock at the back of Petra getting her attention.

“Cayde! What are doing?!”

“Shiro? Why are yo- Ow! Listen just uh remember that guy I told you about well that’s just say I decided I would come say hi now...”

“Are you insane?!”

“Now that’s just offensive, just-” Petra snatched it from Shiro and hit it with her palm.

“Cayde?! What is wrong with him!”

“I got a signal!” The Ghost disappeared into the Guardian head and gave them directions. Petra and Shiro raced after the Guardian. When they saw a bomb go off on the other side of the palace they knew that’s where they were heading. Debris was flying out that side of the palace and when they got there they had no idea where to find Cayde. Pieces of the walls, ceiling, floor and debris was everywhere and to make it worse the air was filled with smoke and ash clouding their vision. They decided that the Guardian would go with Petra considering she didn’t have a ghost. She didn’t need one, she was pure Awoken and Mara Sovs (the Queens) Wrath not a guardian but if she did have a ghost the first thing she’ll be sure to make it do is heal her eye. While Shiro went off with his ghost, LightStorm. Ghosts have such weird names now a days but ones like Sundance and LightStorm maybe not so bad or Sagira. Most ghosts have two words put together just like Sundance and others just have weird magical names.

Shiro nearly missed a faint blue light hovering in the air scanning around because of the ash and smoke. He immediately could see who and what she was after he saw the red shell with white swirls and 2 points on the top and bottom.

“Hey Hey it’s me Shiro, where’s Cayde?” Sundance only looked at Shiro for about a second and then continued scanning.

“Taking that as a I don’t know” Shiro followed Sundance around most of the explosion site and he was growing quite worried and he wondered how Cayde and Sundance even got separated this much whatever Cayde did much of been something.

Scout Video File Unknown Encounter

“We’ve arrived at location Enceladus, original Exo science and creation facility and one of Saturn’s moons” a male titan with a hollow, deep voice stated his face hidden by his silver and black helmet.

“Yeah and Jaecars already gone inside” replied a young, steady balanced, American accented warlock woman.

“So remember tell no about any of this” the Titan ignored the comment on Jaecar.

“Well the except the Vanguard, this was their idea” Medeas dusted off her robes and tested her Arc light on her palm.

“Uh H.P, Med you should come see this” Medea shook her head at the hunters carelessness to just run inside without his Fireteam especially in a unknown territory. She waved her light brown hair before putting her helmet on. H.P (short for Hyperion) and Medea made their way inside the monstrosity of a lab infront of them.

“What is so important to run off?” Jaecar was staring forward at nothing.

“Uh Jaecar?” H.P put a hand on his shoulder and fell to the ground as Jaecar put a blade through his chest. Medea stood traumatised her expression unreadable because of her gold and black helmet.

“Jaec-”

!End of recording¡

Analysis

Titan Human Male Hyperion- Unknown

Warlock Human Female Medea- Unknown

Hunter Awoken Male Jaecar- Unknown

End Of Video File

Sundance stopped at a piece of depris before doing some sort of scan. Cayde kicked it off himself, he looked up at the hand offered and took it hesitatingly.

“Care to explain?”

“No not really”

“Well you’ll have no choice once we get to-”

“Speechless and P.V. ? Yeah I thought I heard them well maybe not Speechless but-”

“Stop stalling, come on” Cayde mumbled something under his breath about how this isn’t his fault as Shiro lead Cayde out of the crazy bomb site.

“Petra’s gonna kill you”

“Just don’t”

—————————————————––––––––––––––

“You did what?!”

“It planned out better in my head!”

“What?! Using a handful of detonators?!”

“How was I supposed to know he had like twenty in his pocket?!”

“Uh guys” the ghost tried to break the argument between Petra and Cayde to show them something but his presence was barely acknowledged but he could understand why Petra was angry, Cayde had used a detonator but when he set it off it turned out the hidden man had like twenty in his bag so when he set it off he accidentally triggered all of them.

“Sounds like you don’t have a head”

“Guys!”

“Woah woah I’m not the one missing an eye” Shiro rolled his optics and fired his rifle in the air. They took no notice at all.

“This is the land of Mara Sov you serve no right to-” Shiro places a hand on both their heads and turned them towards the thing to their left.

“Ohhhhhh, well this is awkward” Petra took the ‘Ace Of Spades’ from Caydes holster and fired it at the Taken force shield infront of them. When the field fell on the floor behind it was coordinates painted in back paint.

“So we’re going”

“We are going, you are staying at the Tower” Cayde stayed quiet for a minute before he tried to hide a smirk.

“Fine” Petra threw his gun back before turning back to the coordinates and trying to work out the planet. Shiro sighed as he watched Cayde jump off the balcony to his ship. They might as well let him come, he’s not gonna go back anyway.

“Your not really going to Zavala are you?” Sundance asked as Cayde stopped infront of the his ship ‘Queen of hearts’ and Shiro’s which in all its beauty, he forgot the name of.

“I have a better idea” usually all your ideas are absolutely terrible, Sundance murmured between their link.

“Hey! Mine are better than yours!”

“Right, you can read my thoughts” Cayde pulled a remote and pressed the top button and watched as his ship turned invisible, he quietly laughed to himself while he walked in Shiro's ship.

“Where do you think it is?” Ghost asked from the Guardians shoulder.

“This, I have never heard of, but I guess there’s only one way to figure out” Petra traced over the the coordinates with her index finger. Then she stood up and led the Guardian and Shiro out of the palace. Petra took no notice that Caydes ship had left, she’s still frustrated after what he did. Her fists remained clenched at her sides as she walked into Shiros and went into the pilot seat. Shiro stood behind her with his hands up confused not knowing where to go and what to do since his ship had just basically been stolen by Petra. The Guardian went into one of the passenger seats, Shiro took the other one. Petra typed the coordinates in the system which kind of baffled the guardian on how she remembered them, Shiro didn’t seem so effected.

–—————————————————–––––––––——

Enceladus was in view, it was grey with several craters on. All they had seen so far of the planet was random wrecked golden age ships and leftover pieces of metal and ice, lots of ice. Petra stopped the ship immediately to land and just like Shiro suspected, Cayde slammed against the front of the ship, groaning as he fell on his back.

“Cayde?”

“Uh.. hi”

“We thought you went back to the Tower, your ship was gone” Cayde smirked at Ghost and pulled out the remote and pressed the button at the top.

“And now its not” Petra was clenching the controls so hard that it was about to tattoo her hand and maybe break the control sticks. Basically she was taking her anger out on the control sticks seeing as yelling at Cayde probably wouldn’t do anything useful even though deep down she wanted to shoot him. With a electrifying bullet of course. Or maybe not... wait yeah then his Ghost will revive him so it’ll be fine.

So the planet looked weird and suspicious from the ship, it looked and felt even worse when they walking on it. Not to mention it was freezing. Well for the guardian and Petra, Exos don’t feel the cold but what’s really weird is that if their bodies get really really cold they shut down even though they don’t feel it. The Guardian and Petra were both wearing the furriest armour/clothing they could find but that didn’t stop them from not being able to feel any of their limbs. Nothing was there, nothing, no buildings, no life, not as in anyone would be able to live here. Basically this was a waste of time. Cayde and Shiro couldn’t help but have a weird feeling about this place though a bit like déjà vu. The ground they were walking on might as well of been considered ice but it still had a fluffiness like snow, in the distance huge ice shards were noticeable sticking out from the ground. Shiros ghost had been yabbering on about going back and that this was a waste of time and maybe they were starting to consider his words. Until... another useless, pathetic, torturing, disgraceful, absolutely not exceptable, huge, Clovis Bray lab came into sight and everyone sorta just stared for a while, until Cayde scoffed.

“You know I wonder how many of these there are” he watched the Guardian and Petra walk inside as Shiro stayed by him.

“They have no idea” Shiro went in after them with Cayde following just a bit behind. The labs on Mars were abandoned, ruptured and severed a lot but now this was just hilarious the place looked like a bomb had gone off. Instead of checking the next floor and the floor after that and that and that Petra walked out the back door and gazed at the structure infront of her.

“No no no no no we are not going”

“Yeah I’m gonna to have to agree with Vanguard on this one” Cayde raised at both, Shiro had called him Vanguard even though it was what he was they were friends and friends don’t call friends by their annoying job name and that he’d actually agreed with him.

“Well then the ‘Vanguard must be afraid”

“P.V. you know feel free to go” a black spire aka the Deep Stone Crypt. I mentioned Exos don’t sleep well that’s not all on one truth. When they shut down their minds become open and yeah when they become open they dream and every Exo has the same dream so basically they sleep. They are on Enceladus alone when they see the Deep Stone Crypt with a massive, huge, ginormous army infront of them blocking the path, the worst part is that army isn’t just Cabal, Hive, Taken, Vex or Fallen it’s a mix between all and every person they know too. That includes their friends Human, Awoken or Exo every single person or thing they know is being a jerk and deciding to block the way to it, once you get there no ones really sure what’s supposed to happen mostly because no ones really got there. Apparently it’s a subroutine that gave the first Exo conscioussness. No one knows the first Exo it was way to long ago the Golden age time, even if they did the Exo wouldn’t remember if they were first or not considering having their memories wiped to keep them from spilling all the secrets and any info on Clovis Bray. Petra and Guardian were probably thinking that place was a pyramid.

She didn’t reply not even smirk (which Cayde would’ve done if he wasn’t kinda scared of the place, be a complete and utter show off) she just pulled out her sidearm and trailed off towards it and surprise surprise the Guardian went to.


	4. Memory lane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not proof read and this was written when I was terrible at this stuff xD 
> 
> This makes me cringe so bad.

“I’m fine” He said to Sundance who was hovering just in front of him while he was gasping for air. Air he didn’t need well he did but...

“You’re a horrible convincer” how could he be? He just saw his best friend die all over again and all because he failed in killing Taniks the first time around. The memory tears him apart every time because it proves just how one dart can send a kite falling. A legendary kite. He remembered going after Taniks after he’d.. to Andal and right as he was about to kill him his friends came and saved his body. He’d pushed everyone away because they weren’t Andal because his friend died because he couldn’t do something right! He tried to blame Taniks, even to blame Andal but really it was his fault and that guilt has never left.

After he failed to kill Taniks again after he did what he did to Andal he went rogue for a couple of weeks, months even. Exos can get drunk it just takes longer and he spent most of those months doing so as well as killing because honestly, Hell is empty and all the devils are here.

Sundance looked down desperately at her Guardian seeking to help him in anyway but she couldn’t. It was like a barrier blocking him off to her which was likely caused by him on the verge of a panic attack, he just needed to calm down.

Amanda watched as Cayde sprinted out from the ship and noticed how different he looked from when she saw him basically skipping to his ship earlier she was near definite he had little noticeable sparks flying from him. She looked down at the sparrow she was repairing and back at Cayde then sighed.

“That’s not right...” she dropped her wrench and ran after him. Well that’s proves she would drop her job for him. He would have to rub it in her face later.

Cayde ran through the doors to see Ikoras face drop and Zavala’s fists clenched and looking pretty angry...scratch that extremely angry, enough to make him miss a step. Amanda appeared behind through the doors behind him. Confidence comes from being prepared, to say he was prepared was merely a misunderstanding.

“Do you have anything to do with this?!” Zavala turned his attention to Amanda.

She knew talking in this situation would be a horrible idea so she silently shook her head then looked at Cayde with a bit of disappointment and sorrow in her eyes that he had done something stupid again after he had promised to her a while ago that he wouldn’t anymore after a little (really bad) incident. Okay, so what happened was the channel glitched out and I ran into some Hive, tell you what he might as well be honest.

“What did you do?!” He walked up to Cayde and stared him down. Cayde started to walk around the room ignoring everyone’s glares at him and he could swear he could feel holes being burnt into his back

“Saw some things, a creep knocked me out, ran through me and knocked me through a wall”

“Ran through you?” Ikora has seen plenty of things the person Cayde was probably describing was a-

“And it wasn’t a Taken” Cayde stopped roaming and turned to everyone for a moment and Sundance finally healed him making his faceplate sling back into place as well as healing any further injuries he had.

“That gives you no rights to disobey orders” Cayde was about to reply but Amanda spoke first.

“What exactly happened?” She rubbed off grease on her forehead with the back of hand in confusion.

“Did you not just listen to a thing I just said?!” Cayde snapped at Amanda and watched as Zavala explained that he was supposed to be doing a regular patrol but ended up nearly endangering his life and the Towers? What the heck did the Tower have’d to do with this. Cayde started to walk out the room out of boredom and he was gonna burst out in laughter otherwise because Zavala had suggested disabling his docking privileges but luckily Ikora shut that idea down.

“Where are you going?”

“Duh not in here” Zavala waited till Amanda had also left to speak.

“Send a guardian”

“Zava-”

“Now” she knew this would be a mistake but maybe it will knock some sense into the both of them. So with that, she sent the silent Guardian. The saviour of the Last City.

——————————————————————————

“Do you think Cayde was really telling the truth about everything Zavala said he said?” The Guardian shrugged and walked into the lab. The sand was already making it hard to see through their helmet and the overwhelming cold was already getting to him.

“No wonder why Cayde hates this place” Ghost took the words right out of the Guardians mind. Machines there and there, a few stray blades and guns here and here. Well at least the Exos don’t remember what happened to them when they were at these places. They turned around the corner and stopped in their tracks.

“He really wasn’t lying!” Both of them looked at the hole in the wall and the numerous bullets that lay on the floor.

“Well duh”

“Oh uh hi Cayde!” Ghost stated nervously through the comm before following the Guardian around the room.

“Any sign of mister shadoom there?”

“Nothing, Cayde you said you found somethings what exactly did you mean by that?”

“Oh just some papers”

“Cayde”

“I’ll explain later just don’t let the maniac touch you ok?”

“Um ok?”

“Because if he does...” So it was a he. The Guardian and Ghost both noticed his hesitation and no matter the curiosity the way Cayde said it stopped them from asking him to carry on.

“Uh Cayde?”

“Oh, oh yeah sorry I just... don’t worry”

“Ok well nothing’s here except dead bodies and machines”

“Oh I just remembered!”

“What?”

“He took some of my cloak too, no idea why”

“Huh well that’s weird, did you get to read any of the papers?”

“I think I did I don’t remember though”

“You don’t remember? Oh wait he knocked you out”

“Yep son of a gun” The Guardian look at the holographic screen which just proved to be a waste of time because it only said things about Exo manufacturing and things.

“That’s a new catch phrase”

“Anyway don’t tell Zavala but... You’ll see” Ghost immediately knew what he was going to do.

“Wait Cay-” too late. The glow of a transmat appeared right next to them and Cayde was looking right at them grinning as much as an Exo can.

“What?” He shrugged his shoulders and the sides of his metal mouth curled in a smirk. He walked off to a wall and stood in front of it to everyone’s confusion. Then he rested his hand with his fingers spread out and walked through the wall. Ghost gave the Guardian a curious glance before both of them followed the Hunter Vanguard.

In there was like a security room, a desk with a screen infront and a swingy chair which Cayde claimed and started typing things in.

“How did you...?”

He winked playfully then turned his attention to the screen in front of them as he set it to play footage from earlier on. To say they weren’t impressed was a lie. The footage skipped all the empty minutes to when Cayde arrived.

“So you did read them”

“I guess I did”

“Why would he take a part of your cloak?”

“Who knows”

“Guardian?” The Guardian couldn’t help but get startled and jumped out of their seat.

“Commander Zavala”

“Is Cayde with you?” Cayde shook his head and mouthed a ‘no’ and did a prayer to the Ghost.

“No why?”

“He’s disappeared”

“He’s... probably hiding in the Tower with his chicken”

“I find that likely, Keep up the work” Cayde took a sigh of relief when he heard the click of the comm link shutting off then continued with their conversation except Sundance beat him to it.

“He also had paralysed state afterwards” Cayde raised his metallic eyebrows that Sundance actually snitched him up.

“And I also hate you”

“Paralysed state? What does she mean by that?”

“She was joking, you know classic Sundance”

“I was not” Cayde slung his head back in defeat. The Guardian snapped their fingers to get his attention and Cayde slid his hands down his face.

“Fine but not here, no where near this place, later”

“Fine” Cayde forwarded the footage until it showed the figure walking back to the lab and wait... this is now.

“That means he’s here” Ghosts words made Cayde stand up alarmingly and pull out his Ace of Spades still not turning away from the screen. The figure held the papers and set them alit in his hands with a purplish flame burnt the papers with blackish purple flames from his hands and then pulled out a black and red piece of ripped fabric. Cayde’s cloak. He admired it for a moment. The Guardian and Ghost saw Sundances concern and Cayde’ frustration. Then he burnt it.

——————————————2019————————————

“So I’ll go this way, you go that way” Cayde pointed to the left corner and watched as Petra walked past him to it. She did a mini wave and hurried off to the left while Cayde ran off to the right. A hell lot of fallen everywhere that’s for sure. This was supposed to be the Dreaming city not a home for shadows and Taken and Fallen. Cayde had signed himself up to work with Petra, there were plenty of reasons why he agreed to this: Andal was busy playing Vanguard so he didn’t really come out much, Shiro on some dumb patrol and if he got bored he does stupid things so he’s doing this to entertain himself really but he’s pretty sure this is a stupid thing. In all truth he was NOT supposed to be here. It’s called a Awoken Dreaming City for a reason and Cayde is not an Awoken if anyone hasn’t noticed. On the flip side she said she wouldn’t tell a soul. He was mostly afraid that Mara will just pop out and let Riven chew him like a toy. So he’s here out of boredom and to help an old friend.

“Cayde any signs of civilians?” And that’s another reason.

“No just-Ow- Taken” he heard the squeal of a Taken as he guessed she stabbed one out of anger.

“Hold that thought” he stood still and listened carefully to his surroundings, he heard a girls cries grow louder and louder as he ran towards the source until he saw a small blue girl in the corner. She looked no older than 8 and she had long scruffy blond hair with bright blue crystals for eyes.

“Hey hey hey it’s ok. I’m here to get you out ok?” The girl pointed behind him with her small hand shaking crazily. Cayde was absolutely horrible with kids considering he’d never had any himself, he’s still debating if Ace is real or not but he can’t even begin to remember what it was like when he was a kid so how is he supposed to imagine even having one? And now he’s trying to calm one down.

“Hey P.V I need some-” when he turned around everything went cold and black, fear wrapped around his very soul and everything inside of him shut down. He felt nothing. Minutes maybe even hours later he found his sensors kicking themselves back on by themselves which led to the questions ‘Where was Sundance?’ and ‘Where in the name of the a Traveller was he?’. Everything in his mind was tossed around like a birds nest but he still managed to make out the unusual language of the Hive throughout his confusion. ‘When did the Hive live in the Dreaming City?’ He mentally asked himself but when he saw the little girl infront of him on her knees with tears rolling down her faces his hand shifted automatically to grab his gun to try to protect her but he couldn’t, chains were around his wrists and he was dangling from some sort of cave. When he saw a wizard come out from behind her his face fell and then he couldn’t tell the difference between the girl and the rest of the Hive because she was one. Why do Wizards have to be a thing?! And when could the Hive turn people into more Hive. Isn’t that supposed to be the Takens thing? And why a kid!

Turns out all- most of the survivors were down here. Gradually being turned into monsters as all he could do was sit and watch. A horrible pain and warped itself in his shoulders as the stress of being hanged by his wrists was setting them out of place. Not to forget the pain every else from being practically used as a stabbing board, he wasn’t surprised when he looked down to see a pool of dark liquids underneath him. His mind raced to a memory which turned out to not even be his, it was Petra’s. She who he had been worried about was at the Tower telling Andal that himself/Cayde disappeared on a mission they were doing- she didn’t mention the Dreaming City.

“He probably got caught up in the shooting just wait for him, he’ll show up” Petra whispered what Cayde could only think of as ‘In the Dreaming City’ to him and Cayde watched Andal’s face collapse. Ever since he lost the bet for the dare and became Vanguard he’d been spending less time with his friends, honestly he’s still surprised that he kept to his word and did the hunch. Cayde let a little smile get to him after realising how much Andal knew him about getting ‘caught in the shooting’ but it quickly faded after he remembered hes stuck in a cave near the Dreaming City watching Awoken die. Then he had a thought, why were they not taking his light? He was a shot to the chest away from being permanently dead. Maybe his jokes and charm were working. Cayde certainly had no idea if they were coming or not but that didn’t mean it stopped him from getting stabbed repeatedly and having to have no choice but to watch the Hive basically kill Awoken. The worst part was Sundance wasn’t with him when he had the time to think he thought she probably was with P.V because the Hive probably spelled her to stay out of this place. When he thought he was seriously going to die when one the Wizards looked like he was going to take his light a shadowy person stopped him, Cayde laughted to himself.

“You... sure your not... Oryx?” The phrase earned his as jabs in his nonexistent ribs, he bit back a cry out and settled for a wince. He was referring to how Oryx could control other life forms but that must of seriously made him angry because he did a hand sign to continue to stab him but don’t take his light or something like that. He’s gonna have to learn other languages for when he got in situations like these. So he’s gonna have to learn them fast.

Cayde was forcing himself to stay online even though he rather be dead then experience any of this. When a portal appeared just to the left of him madness reeked, gunshots, grenades everything and he couldn’t get himself to even look.

“What the bloody hell? Cayde?” Two gunshots rang above him and felt himself fall and someone- Andal him and all he saw was Shiro, P.V. , Andal and Tevis he managed to to whisper four words before losing consciousness.

“Take the hint... next time”

When he woke up he saw Shiro kneeling next to him doing fiddling with his gun but Cayde wasn’t going to fall for it again after the Hive had faked being them a few times but actually just being the stupid Hive, so his instincts had adapted even though this time was different- there was no pain.

“Hey budd-” Cayde raised a dagger to Shiro’s throat and when the body of Andal walked in he used his other hand to aim his hand cannon at his head and when his finger tightened around the trigger finger the two other Hunters exchanged frantic looks.

“Woah woah woah” Andal put his hands up in defeat and saw Shiro keeping his mouth shut for Andal to do his talk.

“It’s me Andal and that’s Shiro. Listen whatever happened your with us now, ok?” Cayde didn’t budge and didn’t speak and the minute he didn’t respond Andal’s eyes softened and his eyebrows drew together showing that he knew something was off.

“Cayde, what happened?” Shiro leaned in to the weapon against his throat just to get closer to him. Cayde lowered his gun and threw the deck of cards next to him from his pocket and jerked his head for them to go to them while moving back a bit to give them some space while keeping his weapons up at them. Andal moved the diamond away from the pile and Shiro moves the Clubs away while moving the Ace towards Cayde. He lowered his weapons and sighed. One time he had gone a bit over the top and got drunk he’d gone on about how people in his life had their own card he’d given them and he’d pick diamonds for Andal and clubs for Shiro he’d never told anyone else, particularly because he’s still scolding himself for sharing that kind of secret.

“Am I dead yet?” Shiro chuckled and placed a hand on Cayde’s shoulder.

“Do you think you can explain how you nearly did” Shiro seemed to wince at himself for asking that but it had to be asked eventually. Cayde fell dead silent and was looking down with a frown.

“Cayde! Cayde!” The Guardian was towering over him with their Ghost shouting at him, he found himself leaning against a white wall with his optics wide and doing as he did earlier catching his breath, which was entirely unnecessary.

“Explain” he pushed himself up with the Guardians help and leaned against the wall his mind racing.

“You passed out and... who’s Andal?” Cayde choked on the words he was going to say and settled for a formal way.

“He was my friend”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been in my drafts for far too long and I have no more inspiration for this fandom so here you go.


End file.
